


Haruhi is an Omega?!?!

by Saccharine_Seductress



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Seductress/pseuds/Saccharine_Seductress
Summary: A chair behind her flipped back with a clatter. She turned around and saw Hikaru holding his hand over his nose. “What the hell is that?!?!” He screamed as his Kaoru tried to hold him back, covering his own nose. Haruhi felt weak and she dropped to the floor with a thud.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

The brunette hostess had been with the club for almost a year. Making friends, breaking hearts, and sipping copious amounts of tea, in music room three. She had become a very popular host and was almost finished paying off her debt. In one week, she would be free of the unfair burden of paying back the value of a renaissance vase. Eight million yen. That was more money then she had ever thought of having at one time. And in a moment, it was gone. Smashed against the floor after trying to escape the inexplicably Iron like grip of Suoh Tamaki, the host club’s king.  
  
All the adventures she had with them were things she would have never imagined for herself. Trips to a private beach, luxurious meals, dances and so much more. She mused at the alternate reality where she hadn’t gone to study in an unused music room. She would never have been friends with the devilishly handsome and troublesome group of boys that now rules her life. She most likely would have spent the entire three years of high school alone or in the library. Working day and night to become a good candidate for law school. Living her life only in service to her father, and more importantly, to the memory of her mother.  
  
As the guests started filtering out of the room Haruhi began her daily routine of picking up teacups and tidying the music room. She felt a slight fever coming on and she mentally evaluated the calendar. Her heat cycle was near. She had enough time to clean up and walk home. Thankful it was a Thursday. Honey Senpai was dancing around with Usa-chan and he bumped into Haruhi, sending a wave of discomfort washing over Haruhi. She was feeling a bit worse for wear now that her suppressants were starting to lose their effectiveness.  
  
“Wow Haruhi! Your new shampoo smells so nice. You should keep using it. Your hair is all shiny too!” The little blonde skipped away and Haruhi felt relieved that she had some distance between her and the others. She quickly finished her chores and rushed home. Once safely inside, she took another heat suppressant and waited for the uneasiness to die down.  
  
“One more day and you can relax at home in your bed and sleep through your heat, just like always” she said to herself in the mirror. Though the club had never discussed it, everyone assumed that Haruhi Fujioka was a Beta. She didn’t give off a strong scent, and she could barley smell anyone else’s pheromones. Unless it was incredibly pungent, it didn’t affect her at all.  
  
One thing that her Host club friends knew was that she was poor. Not destitute by any means, but they certainly behaved like a two-bedroom apartment was a shoebox under a bridge in disguise. What they didn’t know, was that though her father didn’t earn much at the tranny bar, they would have been just fine, comfortable even. That is, if they didn’t have to spend so much money a month on pheromone and heat suppressants. Ever since Haruhi had her first heat at the age of fourteen, they had spent a small fortune trying to keep her hormones in check. Ranka was a Beta, and Kotoko was an alpha. The odds of Haruhi being an omega had been low, extremely low. Painfully low. But here she was. Going to a school full of Alphas. Though the majority of people in the world were Betas, Ouran Academy’s demographics were heavily skewed, with almost 60 percent of students being from alpha families. There was also 30 percent Betas. The last 10 percent were Omegas.  
  
The only Omegas on campus were lovely girls from rich families put into Ouran almost with the express goal of finding an Alpha husband. And Haruhi. An Omega who didn’t care if she ever married. It certainly wasn’t on her list of goals, especially not in high school. She just wanted to keep her head down, and graduate with honors. Hoping to secure a scholarship to a high-ranking university. Possibly Ouran U, Tokyo U, or if she dared to dream, Harvard.  
She took a sleeping pill and waited for dreams to take her away from reality. If she could, she would wake up tomorrow with her heat already over, so she could return to her life as the “scholarship student Beta”. When she woke up Haruhi felt so much better, her heats were always mild. Her fever was almost gone and the dull throb in her center was fading quickly. “Awesome!”. She got ready for the day and took her morning dose of suppressants and made her way to school.  
  
“Friday’s are really the greatest, aren’t they Haruhi?” the Twins said in Unison. She looked up at their mischievous eyes “Oh yeah. I’m going to spend the whole weekend in bed catching up on sleep. This last week has been crazy. I’m exhausted”. Hikaru looked at her suspiciously. “Yeah. You look a little ragged. And your cheeks are a bit flushed”. He grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes. Kaoru slapped his brothers’ hand away “Don’t be so rude, Hika! Although… Yeah you aren’t wrong. You might be catching a cold Haru”. Haruhi touched her face with the back of her hand and felt the fever trying to break through.  
  
“You might be right,” she said nonchalantly, “I’ll go wash my face in the bathroom right now”. She took her bag and looked through her special pocket to find one last pill in it’s hiding place. _‘Oh thank every god in every pantheon!’ _she screamed in her head. Relief washing over her. She quickly popped the pill of salvation into her mouth and washed it down with tap water from the still running sink. After a minute she started to feel better. Washing her face and dampening her hair had worked. “That would have been bad” she said to the bathroom mirror. She turned off the water and walked back to class, happy as a clam that she would be able to make it home after club activities. Glad that school was about to end. _‘I only need to hold out for four more hours and then I can get home, create a comfy nest of all my pillows and sleep through the weekend" _.____  
  
What Haruhi didn’t realize was that the pill she took was old, very old. It had expired almost a year ago. She had bought it from the local convenience store a few months before it would expire. "I just need to use this pack first. It’s half off! Now I can buy some strawberries" she said to herself. It had been in her bag for a long time. Always rolling to the back of that secret pocket in its individual plastic and paper container.


	2. Chapter 2

Club hours were almost over and Haruhi was starting to feel flush again. _‘Fifteen more minutes and the day will be over!’ _she thought gleefully. Not realizing that the pill was wearing off too quickly. As the last guests were leaving, one mentioned a fragrant smell that was slowly permeating the room. “Oh it must be the new oil diffusers I placed around the room today. I decided the tropical theme would benefit from a nice fruity aroma” Kyoya casually pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. “We hope to see you next time ladies. Don’t forget that next week we’ll have Casino night!”__

__Haruhi quickly cleaned her area and made her way around the room cleaning all of Honey’s dirty plates. _Twelve _dirty plates… ‘ _How is he not diabetic? _’ she thought as her fever slowly worsened. She started smelling something musky in the room. It was starting to make her dizzy. She walked over to the balcony and opened the doors to let in a cool breeze. She took in a deep breath and relaxed as the smell faded._____ _

______A chair behind her flipped back with a clatter. She turned around and saw Hikaru holding his hand over his nose. “What the hell is that?!?!” He screamed as his Kaoru tried to hold him back, covering his own nose. Haruhi felt weak and she dropped to the floor with a thud._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was burning up and she felt herself her tie as she shivered. Her nose was violated by an overpowering blast of pheromones. Each one of her friends were giving off distinct musky smells and it hurt her nose. The only person not giving off a musky smell was Honey-senpai. He had positioned himself in front of Haruhi as she writhed on the floor trying to strip herself of all her clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Takashi!” Honey shouted, “take her to my nap room and lock her in”. The gentle giant scooped Haruhi up in his arms and swiftly did as commanded. All the while holding his hand over his nose trying not to breath in her intoxicating scent. He threw her on the bed and barricaded the door. He took his own suppressant and crushed it up in his mouth trying to relieve the symptoms of his oncoming rut. He could hear Haruhi moaning and asking for help. He very much wanted to open that door and provide his “assistance”. It took so much willpower not to succumb to her pleas._ _ _ _ _ _

______He ran back to Honey and the other hosts and he saw that Honey was on top of Hikaru shoving a pill down his throat and pinching his nose to force him to swallow. Hikaru was fighting him like a wild beast, letting a rut take him over. Tamaki was hiding in a corner with a bottle of pills scattered on the floor around him and he was drinking directly from a tea pot. Kyoya was calmly sitting by his computer with a needle sticking out of his arm and a glazed-over look in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaoru had his head in a potted plant vomiting up the suppressants. Mori rushed over to Kyoya’s table and grabbed another syringe from the case and quickly stabbed Kaoru with it. With a gasp and a shiver, Kaoru slumped over onto the plant and grunted in pain, partially lying in his own sick. Honey was still fighting with Hikaru and Mori sat for a second on the floor while his pill made him queasy. His eyes closed as he breathed erratically, and he heard Honey yell out in pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mori’s eyes snapped open and he saw his cousin kneeling on the floor, holding his arm and weeping softly. Hikaru was running towards the nap room at full speed. Grunting and tearing off his shirt. Mori went back to Kyoya’s table and got the last syringe to drug Hikaru before he could reach her. When Mori rounded the corner, he saw Hikaru prying off the barricades and saying some of the vilest things he had ever heard fall out of someone’s mouth. Takashi grabbed Hikaru and threw him to the ground before sitting on his legs and using one hand to restrain his arms. Hikaru started screeching and groaning in pain as the medicine started coursing through his veins, all the while still trying to say horrible things to Haruhi._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mori put his back to the door and let out a ragged breath. His pills made him anxious and everything felt dull. He was glad he had insisted on having this room built for Honey. Everyone knew that Honey was cute and short, but no one outside of the family knew that he was an Omega. Takashi had been tasked with protecting his cousin at school. It was his only job. He always kept heat suppressants in his coat, satchel, gym bag, and even inside of Usa-chan. Honey had the best available medicine at his disposal so he could hide his Omega status._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Haruhi is an Omega…” A little voice said. Mori looked up to find Honey walking towards him, Usa-chan in hand. “How’s your arm, Mitsukuni?” he murmured. The tiny martial artist sat down beside his cousin and leaned on his shoulder. “I’ll be okay in a little bit. He just twisted it when he was trying to get to Haru-chan. I’m really glad we were here, Takashi. I don’t want to think what could have happened”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Haruhi was crying in the room begging for help from anyone. “Please, get me some medicine. Help me Mori-senpai!”. Mori looked at his cousin and without words said, _‘she might overdose if we give her too much’ _. Honey nodded and asked Haruhi “How many pills have you taken today Haruhi?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t remember, four, five? Why aren’t they working?!?!” she cried out. Honey sighed “Sorry Haru-chan… You can’t have anymore. You could die if you take too many” His head drooped slightly, and he set it back on Mori’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Please! Someone! It feels so hot in here. Let me out! I’m going to die!” She kept sobbing, trying to find the combination of words that would free her. It went on for another ten minutes with Honey softly crying into Usa-chan and Mori fighting the urge to let her out and hug her. A soft rustling approached the exhausted cousins, and they both perked up, ready for another fight. Kyoya slowly walked into view, rubber band still tight around his bicep. “I locked the front doors and I set the air ducts to suck out all the air and dump it outside. It won’t be recirculated like it normally would be” Kyoya was so pale and sweaty. “Good thinking Kyoya” Mori managed to grumble. Haruhi was still begging quietly in the room. “What should we do about that?” Kyoya nodded his head at the private room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well…” Honey began, “There are some emergency supplies in there… This has never happened to me at school. It should still all be in there…” Honey’s voice trailed off and he looked down sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We can’t risk opening the door while she’s still giving off such strong pheromones,” Mori said “We barely survived her first scent bomb. It’s only going to get worse”. He gently shook his head, tired from the fighting and the drugs. “If that was the prelude, I don’t think we would survive the interlude” Tamaki said as he slowly walked towards the gathering, huddled crowd that used to be the host club. He had bags under his eyes and was sweating profusely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mori-Senpai!” Haruhi cried out “Please help me”. His heart rate spiked, and he felt his willpower slipping away. He clenched his fists against his legs, and he felt blood starting to rush down to his member. His jaw tightened and he yelled back “No Haruhi! You’re not in your right mind!”. He let out a deep breath as controlled as he could manage but his breathing was too unsteady. He ripped off his jacket and forced it through the slot at the bottom of the door. “Use that!” He buried his face into his knees trying shut out the world. _‘Calm down. Breath slowly. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. Remember your training’ _. He repeated his mantra to try and force his erection down. It wasn’t working. Her scent was infiltrating his mind and driving him crazy. He heard the light snaps of a rubber band as his mind went forced itself empty.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Honey shook Mori’s shoulder and he looked up. It was dark outside already. How long had he been curled up rocking gently trying not to go mad? “Takashi, she keeps calling for you. It’s been hours… Can you help her? I don’t think I can hear her crying anymore”. Mori looked at his cousin and started hearing Haruhi’s soft sobs again, smelling her again. He looked around and he saw that his friends were all huddled around him on the floor, puffy faced, exhausted, tear trails long since dried. Hikaru looked Mori in the eyes and said “Please help her Mori-senpai. I can’t stand it anymore. Please… help her.” Hikaru broke down and started sobbing into his brothers’ arms.

“I can’t help her” Mori looked at Honey and wordlessly said _‘what am I supposed to do?’ ___

__“You know how to help her Takashi…”_ _

___‘ _I don’t want to hurt her _’ his lips quivering.__ _ _ _

____“You won’t hurt her. I know you won’t”_ _ _ _

______‘What if she hates me afterwards _’__ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t think she would hate you Takashi. She’s been crying for you the whole time.” Honey looked towards the rest of the group and then back to Mori. “She only wants you”. Mori started to cry a little. He loved Haruhi, he had slowly fallen for her over the last few months, fighting his feelings the whole time. She has so young, only in her second year. She was so small. What would happen if she used him and then walked away? Did she even like him? Or did she just need an Alpha? He had already graduated; he was in college. He couldn’t let himself confess to her when he realized he had fallen for her all those months ago because he knew he would be leaving.  
“Mori-senpai” a small voice from the edge of the hall sounded “please take care of her”. It was Tamaki, he was crying too, all his hopes at a relationship with Haruhi dashed unceremoniously. Kyoya reached out to Mori, wrist bruised along cuff where his rubber band lay against his skin. “I understand if you can’t Mori-senpai. But she’s been trying to fix it herself for over an hour. She’s probably going to hurt herself if she keeps at it… If you can’t… we need to take her to the emergency room and hope they can restrain her until her heat ends. That could take _days _…”.___ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mori sobbed into his hands for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He stood up and his legs felt weak. They tingled from the rush of blood that had been cut off for so long in that position. Mori looked back at the host club and let out a sad sigh of resignation. “After today, nothing will ever be the same. Will it?” He reached the door and hesitated before turning the knob._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Wait Mori-senpai” Kyoya reached out and offered a box of condoms and Mori felt his heart wither away. He reached out with shaking hands and took the box, shoulders slumped, and gently opened the door. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. He got harder and he practically dropped to his knees from the wave of raw animalistic desire that crashed into him. He lurched forward and held himself steady on the footboard. Honey pulled the door closed and locked it again behind the giant._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Haruhi was lying there in a puddle of her own slick her face pressed against Mori’s jacket writhing in agony and desire. Her shirt lay open, reveling a bandeaux pushed up over her breasts. She looked up and started weeping tears of relief when she saw him. “Mori-senpai. You’re going to save me!” she reached out a feeble hand to him and he caught it in his kissing it gently. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner, Haruhi”.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Mori was dying inside, overwhelmed with grief and longing. The combination made him feel disgusted with himself. He wanted to be with Haruhi, he had wanted to for a long time. But doing it like this made him feel like a monster. “I’ll try to take care of you Haruhi. I’ll be as gentle as possible. I’m sorry it had to be this way”. It was one of the longest speeches he had made out loud. He pulled her close and took the toys away from her, one still buzzing. Several littering the bed, her red polka dot cotton panties tangled around one ankle. He breathed in her smell and let it flood his mind. He was still in control. Wishing he wasn’t. Wishing they would both forget what was about to happen.

Haruhi whimpered and nuzzled into his neck, trying to wrap her weak body around his. Mori held her near and rocked her in his arms, tears slowly rolling down his face. “Mori- senpai…Takashi…” she whispered into his chest “please”. With that, he took her chin into his hand and kissed her deeply. She let out a small moan and he pulled away abruptly looking at her blushing face. “Takashi! Please”

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and gently placed her on the bed. He moved her to her side, facing away from him. He’d never make it if he had to look in those eyes while she called out his name. “I’ll try it this way and see if it works”. She nodded silently and he started touching her, gently tracing the outlines of her body with his fingertips. Everywhere he touched was so warm, her skin was practically burning underneath him. Her flesh puckering in goosebumps where his fingers had just been. “Mori- senpai” she hummed. He kissed her neck, barley grazing his lips against her skin. She smelled like cherry blossoms and jasmine vines on a warm night. Mori pressed himself against her back and moved his hands just above her mound, fingers slowly edging closer to their desired destination. She let out a quiet huff before opening her legs to give him complete access. She held her left leg out and he rested his elbow against the crook of her bent knee, ensuring it stayed open.

She was so wet. Her smell was even stronger now that she spread her legs to him. He fought his desire to bury his face between her glistening thighs. His erection hurt as it throbbed against his zipper. ‘ _I will not take off my pants. I will remain in control. I will not force myself on her, OR in her… _’ He repeated the lines in his head trying to stay sane. “Takashi… I need more”. She opened her legs more and invited his touch as she guided his hand further down.__

__He felt his fingers sliding over her nub without warning and she started moaning. His blood was pounding in his ears and he let it drown out the sound of her body. She grabbed onto his hand and forced it inside herself. His breath hitched in his throat and he unconsciously undid his pants with is free hand and pressed his cock against her back. “Let me feel you, Mori-senpai” she begged. His fingers kept moving automatically. His mind fighting to stay in control. She was bucking against his hand and she was teasing her own breasts moaning out “Mori!” “please” “I need you” “I love you”. He was holding her shoulder in one hand using her own body as leverage to finger her while still rubbing her clit. He writhed against her rubbing his cock against her back, still tucked away in the silk boxers that provided plenty of stimulation. He felt her walls start to clamp down on his fingers as she cried his name, “ _Mooooooriii _!!!!”, and the damn inside him burst. He emptied himself against her back leaving a wet spot and he gently nibbled her shoulder, aware enough not to bond with her. She let out a long shaky moan as she felt aftershocks._ _ __

__

__

__He let go of her and laid on his back panting like he ran a marathon. She was quivering and making small noises of satisfaction and exhaustion. Her legs curled up against her stomach, button down shirt clinging to her moist skin. Mori pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his eyes trying to make sense of the world. As if covering his face would make it all a dream. His breath was uneven, but he managed to get a few words out “Are you okay Haru?” she was still huffing next to him. “Are you yourself again?”._ _

__“No.”_ _


End file.
